Circles
by redsandman99
Summary: For the 2011 Spring Prompt. Bret realizes his relationship with Shawn is on a fast track to nowhere


The tension in the car was so thick that it was hard for Bret to even breathe. He had been trying to ignore it as he sped down the empty highway, but his companion, who had his arms folded over his chest and his gaze turned firmly towards his window, was all but screaming his anger at him. It was confusing because he had absolutely no idea what had put the other man in such a pissy mood. Then again, it shouldn't have been very surprising at all. The slightest thing could set the volatile younger man off and even if he wasn't mad at Bret himself it was a sure thing that he would lash out at him anyway.

The silence stretched on for another couple of miles and then Bret couldn't take it anymore. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

Bret held back an exasperated sigh. Shawn was in one of those moods that he wasn't going to just tell him what was wrong. No, he was going to make Bret drag it out of him. "Are you sure?"

No answer. The silence lingered on for nearly five minutes. "Shawn come on." He couldn't hide the exasperation that crept into his voice now. "I can't do anything if you don't talk to me."

"Oh you've done MORE than enough," Shawn said in a very bratty.

Bret glanced over at him and met his death glare. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No I don't actually." Bret wasn't fucking around with him. He honestly did not know what the hell it was that he could have done to make Shawn mad. Things had been just fine between them earlier in the day and it wasn't like anything dramatic had happened in the mean time. "Maybe you should get over yourself for two minutes and actually TELL me what's bothering you instead of making me play guessing games."

Shawn scowled. "Oh just forget it."

"Fine then."

The next half hour passed in horrible silence. They both utterly ignored each other for awhile but then, slowly but surely, Shawn started sneaking glances over at Bret. At first he thought Bret would break down and start trying to find out what was wrong again but he didn't. He just concentrated on the road in front of him and it really really started to bother him. He had been looking to get Bret's attention, not be ignored. "I saw you," he finally said.

"You saw me what?" Bret knew this was about to turn into an argument. He just knew it. He was already trying to think of ways to avoid it somehow but he knew that it would be impossible. Once that train started going it was absolutely impossible to stop. He knew that damn well from experience.

"With Tammy."

"Oh Jesus…" Now Bret was kicking himself for not figuring that out sooner. The rumor going around the locker room was that the two of them were having an affair and nothing he said to anyone seemed to squash it. "Shawn, there's nothing going on between us. We were just talking."

"She was all over you!" Shawn snapped. "Fucking trying to rub all over you and you weren't exactly stopping her!"

"I did too try!" Bret shook his head. "How much of that conversation did you stick around and watch?"

"I-"

"You left as soon as you saw us anywhere near each other, didn't you?"

"That's not-"

"If you didn't stick around to see or hear everything when what gives you the right to accuse me of shit."

Shawn deflated, a hole pierced in his argument. Of course, being that he was completely stubborn and seemed to LIKE picking fights about absolutely everything, he found something to come back at him with. "But that don't prove that something isn't going on with you two!"

"Shawn! I TOLD you-"

"What good is you telling me anything? Don't you tell Julie that you're faithful? Or do you even bother to try to lie at her at this point?"

Bret's spine stiffened at those words. That had struck a really big nerve. "Where do you get off throwing stones? You're not any more faithful than I am."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You KNOW what that means."

"No I don't don't even start that."

"Not so fun when that's turned around on you is it?"

"Oh fuck off Bret." Shawn flipped his hair back over his shoulders and shook his head. "You're rooming alone tonight. I hope you know that."

"Oh am I? And where are you going to stay?"

"With Hunter."

Bret could do nothing to stop the scowl that came across his face. "Like HELL you're doing that!"

"Why not?" Shawn asked, doing a good job of sounding annoyed that Bret was trying to tell him what to do but it was clear that he was taking great delight in taking this ball and driving Bret nuts with it. "He's my friend I'm allowed to stay with my friends."

"He's looking to be a lot more than your _friend._" Bret's grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point that his fingers started to hurt from it. "That big nose bastard-"

"His nose isn't that big."

"It is too and you know it. And you know damn well he wants you. You've known it from day one just like I have. But instead of having any decency at all and making it clear to him that you're spoken for-"

"Spoken for?" Shawn snorted loudly. "Who even talks like that?"

"-you shake your ass like some sort of hoochie and make him want you more."

Shawn's jaw dropped. "Did you just call me a hoochie?"

"No, I said you shake your ass like one."

"That's calling me a hoochie."

"No, it's comparing you to one."

"Whatever. You're officially not getting laid tonight and I AM rooming with Hunter."

"I say whatever to that first part and fuck no you're not to the second."

"I say fuck you. You're NOT my father and I'll do what I want."

Bret scowled out of irritation and imagining what ideas Hunter could possibly get if Shawn stayed the night in his room. He opened his mouth to say something but then just closed it. He wasn't going to win this argument because there was really no winning with Shawn. Even when he thought he won he lost in some other way. It was enough to drive him insane because he really didn't know what to do.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. He took the keys out of the ignition so Shawn couldn't be a pain in the ass and take off in it and then he got out, ignoring Shawn's questions and just walking off into the wooded area that was nearby. He needed some air to clear his head. He wasn't getting anywhere with Shawn. That was nothing new though. It felt like their relationship was just going around and around in some sort of vicious passionate circle. He cared about Shawn, he really did; it would be safe to say he was in love with him even though he himself couldn't admit that. But really, there was no future between them. Not a happy one anyway. Shawn seemed to hate everyone and everything, including himself. He was self destructive and he lashed out so badly that the list of people he hadn't alienated was very very short. Bret himself was teetering on that list, some days firmly on it and wanting to save Shawn from himself and other days just wishing he could shake off the hold the Texan had on him so that he could go back to having some sort of peaceful existence.

"Bret! BRET!" Shawn was chasing after him, yelping as branches scratched his face when he didn't succeed in getting them out of the way. "Br-"

Bret turned around and grabbed Shawn, slamming him up against the nearest tree and smashing his lips against his. Shawn's eyes widened in shock but after a couple of seconds that went away and he wrapped his arms around Bret's neck and pulled him even closer as he eagerly returned the kiss. They just stood there kissing for a couple of minutes before Bret's hands started working on his and Shawn's jeans. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing. He was just doing it and Shawn wasn't fighting him in the least. He was grinding his groin against Bret's, moaning when Bret did the same thing back to him.

"Bret…"

Wordlessly Bret lifted him up, letting him wrap his legs around him before thrusting into him hard. Shawn moaned and threw his head back, letting it rest back against the tree. Bret kissed and sucked on his exposed throat, not caring if he left any marks behind. He just moved in him fast, his hand wrapping around Shawn's dick and moving at the speed of his thrusts. Their releases came fast and afterwards neither one of them said a word. Bret just gave Shawn a soft kiss on his lips and when they were walking back to the car Shawn grabbed Bret's hand and squeezed it, a temporary peace settled between the both of them.


End file.
